


Tanah Tumpah Darah

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Indonesia AU, M/M, Poetry, i hope????, somewhat historical
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: Sungguh Pete terlalu bising.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	Tanah Tumpah Darah

**Author's Note:**

> Fall Out Boy adalah grup musik independen. Karya ini bersifat murni fiktif non-profit, tidak dimaksudkan untuk mencari untung apalagi merepresentasikan bagaimana orang-orang ini sebenarnya di kehidupan nyata.
> 
> Puisi pertama saya, mohon maaf kalau... tidak kepuisi-puisian (?). Ini sesuatu yang sebenarnya saya tulis untuk fanthology saya, makanya sangat eksperimental dan "tidak biasa", tapi gatal juga mau saya publikasi di sini. Hehe. Settingnya 1997 jadi sila tebak sendiri ini soal apa.
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca!

Pete mati dan barangkali memang  
ini salahmu. Kau telah coba membungkam  
mulut bawelnya (dengan  
ciuman, dengan bekapan, dengan  
omelan) lagi dan lagi;  
semua itu  
gagal. Jiwanya api liar  
yang menjalar  
membakar  
kekeringan semangat muda.

Mahajurit mahabintang di hadapan Maharaja mahajana  
dan Pete, dulu,  
tergelak. Betapa mahal mimpi  
telah menjadi. Jangankan kau dan aku, Trick,  
si Andy saja  
tak bisa nyenyak akibat dosa  
orang tuanya. Paling tidak  
kita berdosa berdua dan akan menanggungnya  
bersama pula.

Sungguh ia terlalu bising, bahkan di antara seluruh  
riuh rendah puisi dan susupan besi-besi sepi. Coba,  
bagaimana ia tidak lenyap setelah mengusahakan  
jalan keluar  
sesuatu yang harus buntu?

Ini salahmu. Sebagian. Pete pernah mengajakmu ikut jua hanya saja kau tak pernah  
memiliki secuil dari keberaniannya. Sekarang ia mati dan yang tersisa darinya  
cuma dosa-dosa kalian untuk kautanggung.

Indonesia tanah airnya, tapi Pete  
dituntut menumpahkan lebih dari air  
mata dan seni juga keringat. Untuk mimpi  
keadilan sejati Pete telah kembali ke  
buaian Ibu Pertiwi. Tinggallah kau, setengah  
kosong, berdiri di tanah yang  
meminum darahnya  
dua kali.


End file.
